Final Curtain Call
by Carolare Scarletus
Summary: When the curtain finally closes, and the actors for Harry Potter come out, Severus Snape is left to wonder about the life he'd been asked to play in this world filled with nothing but actors and actresses. It doesn't take much to realize that goodbyes aren't all that they seem, and there is always something waiting for him on the other side.


**House:** Slytherin

 **Category:** Themed

 **Prompts:** [Speech] "Why do you keep saying goodbye?"

 **Word count: 2008** (Excluding Author's Note, but including entire Entry and Title)

 **Warning:** This is an AU (Alternate Universe) piece. Characters are OCC for a reason and was written solely for fun.

 **Characters:** Hermione Granger; Severus Snape; Harry Potter; Remus Lupin; Sirius Black; Lucius Malfoy; Narcissa Malfoy; Seamus Finnigan; Lavender Brown; Alastor Moody; Albus Dumbledore; Fred Weasley; George Weasley; Tom Riddle; Lily Potter; Gellert Grindelwald; Minerva McGonagall

 **Summary:** When the curtain finally closes, and the actors for Harry Potter come out, Severus Snape is left to wonder about the life he'd been asked to play in this world filled with nothing but actors and actresses. It doesn't take much to realize that goodbyes aren't all that they seem, and there is always something waiting for him on the other side.

 **Author's Note:** I cannot express my gratitude to my HoH, Kristina. She helped me pull this entire thing together, and it's more than I could've imagined. This is the final round of the House Competition and I've waited all year to write this piece :) Let me know what you think, yeah?

 _As always, enjoy_

-Carolare Scarletus

* * *

 _All the world's a stage,_

 _And all the men and women merely players;_

 _They have their exits and their entrances;_

 _And one man in his time plays many parts._

-William Shakespeare

* * *

 **Final Curtain Call**

* * *

There was a time when everything must come to an end. Whether the talented performer knew it was the end, or that their intuition bested them at last, the final curtain call was always just a breath away. When the emerald curtains finally closed, the orchestra soundlessly ending their stunning tribute, and all the performers came out, clasped hands together and bowed. It was when the final scene was placed and the last words were spoken that Severus Snape knew after such a long time of praising the theatrical aspect of his tragic life that it was time to say goodbye. He didn't know how long he stood there, looking out at the vacant theatre, the silence killing him. It was only minutes ago that the theater was filled with the rapturous sound of clapping and cheering; the lingering whistles cajoled him into a grateful smirk, one that spoke of sadness and endurance. He was easily fooled into believing that this final call was the last goodbye; Severus was finished. No more lies, no more deceit. He would leave this stage on his own terms, and not by someone else's hand-written play.

"I can't believe it's over," Harry told him. He'd been sitting there for a while, his legs dangling on the edge of the large stage for Merlin knows how long. His vibrant green eyes took inventory of the silent theater, the scenes that they'd played dancing in his eyes. Severus looked down at him, crossed his arms over his chest, and looked out at the empty seats as well, finding the same loneliness as Harry did. Solace was a terrible, yet life-giving gift.

"Nor, I," he told him simply.

Harry glanced at him, before quickly looking away. "The last show. I don't think it's occured to me that this is the end. Not until right now."

"I cannot say I'm wholeheartedly surprised, Harry." Severus grumbled stubbornly. "You've been complaining about it since day one."

"Do you honestly think it's easy playing the Chosen One?"

Severus raised a delicate eyebrow. "Of course not." There was a betrayal of sarcasm laced in his voice. "You know, it wasn't easy playing the villain and flawed hero. I suppose you wouldn't know how that feels, would you now?"

"I don't see much of a difference between your character and your present guise, Severus." Harry smiled, his green eyes lighting up brilliantly. Despite their differences, their characters were very much alike. Severus couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips; as he looked out, all the miserable scenes they'd played began to fashion together like one of those moving pictures that people were so fond of. This stage was theirs; nothing could take that away from them, and Severus was nothing but grateful. His hand tightened around the chain in his hand, sadness filling his heart. Goodbyes were never easy; he spent his entire career living up to the standard of being the most notorious and courageous man, yet, he couldn't find the nerve to tell his fellow actors how he felt?

"If this is truly the end, then I must give my regrets and prepare to take my leave."

"Why do you keep saying goodbye?" Harry asked. "Goodbyes aren't forever; they're only the beginning."

"You cannot possibly believe that," hissed Severus. "We've played these roles for so long, I don't know what else is there for me."

"You're saying that as if we're all washed out, nothing but has-beens."

"Don't put words on my mouth, Harry." Severus growled before calming himself. "I simply cannot see beyond our looming horizon."

"Isn't that the glory of this profession?" Harry smiled. "It isn't where _we_ choose to go, it is where the road takes us. Sometimes, you cannot be in control where it leads you to."

One by one, their fellow actors and actresses began to emerge from behind the large, overly decorated curtain. The jewel encrusted fabric sparkled in the spotlights, sending tiny bursts of green and silver to dance across the stage. Severus watched, mesmerized; he hadn't seen anything so spectacular in all his many performances, or the creature that stepped out last and sent him a dazzling smile. He was surrounded by the people he adored, people who became his family the day their play was first acted upon this stage. It was quite the hit! He never imagined the sort of respectable love garnered by their adoring fans, and it was all thanks to his fellow actors.

"You were magnificent," Lily said, walking up to him and placing a loving hand on his arm. Warmth filled his heart and he couldn't help but to return her smile. Love shone out of her emerald eyes, and it humbled him to know that she had chosen him. "But, what is this business about saying goodbye? Surely, that isn't what you wish?"

"Severus seems to believe that this is our last performance." Harry told his mother. Lily looked between the two as laughter became to fill their small bubble. The smile on her lips widened and she let out a laugh of her own.

"Severus, you can't possibly think that? Has anyone ever told you that goodbyes aren't forever-"

"Yes, your son gave me the same speech just moments ago," he told her bitterly. "I only said it because we've been playing these characters for so long. What else is there for us after this?"

Lily pondered. "When the world is a stage… there is always something to play," she told him. "I'm sure we'll find something out there for us. We've played so many roles, love, and you might be right. It might be time for us to retire."

"Not too soon, I hope," a sultry voice said. "Maybe next time we can have a real kiss?" James came out and winked at Lily.

"Keep your lips, hands, and other assorted body parts away from my wife, Potter." Severus scowled, and wrapped a possessive arm around Lily. He was stopped from further cutting remarks as Sirius came out at well. It had been the hardest part of the play for him, letting Lily play the part of Potter's wife. Particularly when he knew the man wished it had not just been a fiction.

"I've never seen anyone play a part quite like you, Severus," Sirius winked. "Had me fooled from the beginning. I can't say it holds a torch to _my_ acting, though. But, we've got time to improve, yeah? Besides, they'll be other gigs. Half of you will be on the streets in no time, and yours truly will soar to the top! The whole ragged lot of you will be green with envy." He gave them a roguish wink.

"As long as you don't forget the supporting actors," George said with a laugh.

"Then, we don't care," Fred finished.

"Are you ever going to take that ghastly bandage off?" Hermione rolled her eyes at George. The bandage that obscured his one ear really was terribly unsightly.

"I don't know, darling." Tom shucked off his black stage robes and kissed her neck boldly. "I think it rather improves his looks." The light glinted off the emerald set into the engagement ring he'd given her, and he was incredibly pleased that he'd managed to convince her to marry him.

"Oi!" George started as Fred laughed. "At least I didn't spend half the play looking like some snake-faced-"

"Boys," Hermione breathed, deeply amused.

"I can take the glamour off. You, however, are stuck looking like that forever." His dark eyes glittered, enjoying the banter.

"What do you see in him, 'Mione? Bloody Slytherin, git." Ron muttered, wiping off the stage make up, a bit of stubborn green grease paint refusing to come off.

"He's quite ravishing," Hermione looked to Tom with a smile. "I can't help that I fell for his charm the moment we were introduced to him."

"It's like dating a hundred-year old fart," Ron mumbled.

"Charm, intelligence, power...take your pick, my love." Tom took her hand and kissed it gallantly, winking at Ron while he did it. The red-head was practically green with jealousy and he did so love antagonizing him.

"When is Albus due to arrive?" a kind, yet stern voice asked. Minerva had her arms crossed over her chest, not quite finished with her character's trademark reception. She looked around the group earnestly, never straying long on one individual for too long.

"Any second. He's tying up some loose ends and should be here shortly," Remus brushed the curtain out of his way and looked at them with contentment. "What a glorious performance, if I do say so myself."

"How is Alastor holding up?"

" _Mad_ ," he sniggered. "Fuming that his character had to be killed."

"Suppose we can't offer our condolences, then?" Fred said with a grin. "George had his ear blown off! What's worse than that?"

"Seeing your owl be blown to smithereens?" Harry offered. "Or, seeing Dobby get stabbed in the heart by Bellatrix's dagger?"

"All for the show, Dearies" a lovely young voice came to pass. Bellatrix had changed out of her dark clothing and switched it for something more cheerful. A dark green dress, the bodice body of sparkling sequins; her unruly hair had been transformed and piled on top of her head, and the dark makeup had been washed away, revealing the youthful face underneath. "I must say, wearing all that clothing has taken a toll on me. I don't know which is worse, the clothing or the makeup."

"The makeup is an improvement," Fred and George said together.

Bellatrix glared at them. "Shut it, boys. Or, I'll have your heads."

"Ah, the evil witch we'll come to miss."

"Now, now boys...play nicely," Lucius interjected, a smirk on his lips. "Is that any way to address a beautiful woman?"

"I take great pleasure in knowing that this will be the end of our charade, Lucius," Narcissa said to him.

"As am I, you have no idea how it tortures me to see you with him," Remus said and took her hand, bringing it to his lips.

"No more than watching Potter drool over my wife. How the playwright got everything so muddled up, I'll never know." Severus rolled his eyes in derision.

"Suppose it made for better drama?" Lavender said tentatively. She came out with Seamus, Tonks, and Rodolphus. The other Death Eaters and minor characters weren't far behind. Soon, the entire stage was filled to capacity.

Albus swept in, his stage robes replaced with something even more flamboyant, Gellert on his arm and two looking deliriously happy.

"Gellert, my love, I cannot possibly have another glass of wine! Not before I toast my fellow actors!"

"But Albus, it's for the good of the whole company!" He protested and made a grand gesture.

Wine glasses suddenly appeared in everyone's hands, as well as several bottles of wine that bobbed helplessly in the air. Everyone gasped in awe of the magic. One by one, the glasses were filled and the after party commenced. Laughter filled the large stage, and a humble feeling filled Severus' chest. He knew then that this is where he was meant to be; for better, or for worse, this was his home and no one was going to take that away from him.

"I suppose a toast is in order!" Albus said in a thundering voice. "In all my years in theatre, I have never come across a more deserving group of individuals. Every single one of you deserves the amount of praise and adoration given to you."

"May your future be filled with great endeavors, and even greater triumphs!" Gellert raised his glass as well, and showers of green sparks filled the air in a display of joy.

Cheers erupted all around them as the actors took their liberations to the excess.


End file.
